


Blue Eyed Girl

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Josie Tucker was the life of the party, high school was just one big phase...everyone loved her but, most only thought of her as a piece of ass or a party girl. Josie really wasn’t that girl...but nobody ever listened. Much like her drunken father...





	Blue Eyed Girl

Chapter One- Life of the party  
Josie Tucker was the life of the party, high school was just one big phase...everyone loved her but, most only thought of her as a piece of ass or a party girl. Josie really wasn’t that girl...but nobody ever listened. Much like her drunken father...if she didn’t have her girls though she’d go insane. Josie and Kenzie had met when they were little girls...Josie had tried to run away from home, and Kenzie’s father had seen her at the local park with tears streaming down her face. Ever since then Josie and Kenzie were practically inseparable, she was surprised Kenzie’s family wasn’t sick of her. Josie and Destiny met in middle school, when practically all the girls made fun of her in gym class...because she hadn’t gotten her period yet. Destiny was fairly liked and when the two started hanging out, it boosted her popularity status. Josie and Sarah met Freshman year of high school, Sarah had just moved from Michigan and needed a friend and Josie was that person. Josie’s mother passed when she was about eight, Josie only had an older brother but he was in New Hampshire with his girlfriend Daniella attending college. Josie grew into a party girl originally to gain her father’s attention but that didn’t work so, she just gave up and pretended to be someone she wasn’t.   
Currently, Josie was rushing to biology because she was late for school. She slid in the back a minute before the bell rang.  
“Class I would like to introduce you to our new student, Samuel Moore.” Ms. Tyree says... and the blonde haired young man awkwardly waved.  
“He can sit beside me, I know everyone is stingy about seats.” Josie quietly rose a hand.  
“Thank you Josie! Could you get Sam caught up after school?” She smiled, Meg or Ms. Tyree had been a personal friend of Josie’s for awhile now...she was a student teacher but since their teacher had been institutionalized for some odd reason, the principal asked Meg if she wanted the position.  
“Of course.” Josie brightly smiled, and Sam walked back to the lab table she was sitting at.  
“Hi, I’m Josie.”   
And that’s where the trouble began.


End file.
